The Fox and The Wolf
by Passing-Glance
Summary: Boredom. In the end, it's what brought about their passion. /Itachi & Kagome/ NaruInu X Over


**Warning: NC-17. Minors be warned!**

* * *

**The Fox and The Wolf**

**...**

Boredom…

Kagome had been feeling that emotion for a long time now.

After arriving in Konoha 20 years prior she was bound to get bored, however she hadn't expected it in this magnitude. Of course throughout her time there, she had found ways to release her monotony, but they were few and far in between.

Staring out into the night; she couldn't help but think about her past and how much…fun it had been…

It had been hundreds of years since then, but somehow Kagome had lived through it all. Somehow, as well, she had ended up in this dimension. It was…odd, but for the first few years it had been interesting. Now though, her life was tedious, and an utter turn off.

She missed her days of gallivanting around the country side with her mate, brother, sister, and son. Speaking of which, she figured that's why she was here. Her son, somehow, got them here. The dastardly and devious brat – but she loved him dearly. Not to mention he got himself sealed inside of a mere human boy. The twit! She told him not to play with the humans, but did he listen…of course not. After all, when a mother says no, the child goes ahead and does it anyway.

So now, here she was, sitting next to her room's only window – thinking about her idiot of a son – and pondering over what to do next. At the moment, her son was still weak. Whatever it was the last Hokage had used to seal him, had severely depleted his strength, and unfortunately tied it into the boy: Naruto.

She had been seriously angered by this; since she had no idea how long it would take for her son to heal, but also because the human leader could have killed him. Her son may have been the instigator of the battle, but he hadn't deserved his harsh punishment - at least not in her eyes. Yet, she was his mother.

Sighing she moved away from the window to sit on her bed. She was worried for her son, but that wasn't her top priority right now. Right now, she was waiting. However, the time was coming and going, and the person had not come as of yet. She huffed. He was taking too long; wasn't he supposed to be there by now…

As if summoned, a tall, cloaked man came in through the window. His movements were stealthy, and at times, even elegant. He moved with such grace and agility, it was startling. But this did not faze Kagome. She was used to such displays; after all, she had lived quite a long time.

However what did garner her attention was the mask he was wearing. It was the same one he had worn the last few times they had met. It was designed to look exactly like a wolf. It was steely gray, with hints – here and there – of gold inlay. The eyes on the specimen were a deep ocean blue, just like hers. It covered his entire visage, making absolutely sure that nothing could be seen by the naked eye. The mask made its wielder part of the unknown, and mysterious. He would never be found out.

"Hello wolfy," she purred, looking up at the man, who was just beginning to remove the mask from his handsome face. Kami! He was stunning. Every time, Kagome was always struck down by how good-looking he actually was. His features were superb. Perfectly sculpted, and trained into a hard emotionless facade. His depthless obsidian eyes drew Kagome in mercilessly, as they always seemed to do. Out of curiosity she wondered if anything ever penetrated their depths…

Kagome sat there on the bed feeling faint. The fine specimen in front of her always had a way of doing that to her. For some reason, she always felt weak and inferior to him. Whenever he was present, she felt like being the docile female for once, rather than the cold, hard, and indifferent miko she could, and had come, to be. Though, on most days, she would feel agitated by these feelings - for she was not a feeble female in the least - on these evenings, she was more than willing to let the heated mind-sets pass.

"You've been gone too long." She stated simply, her eye averted to the opposing wall of her small apartment. She wasn't upset with him, like most lovers would be; because she did understand his circumstance and the dangers he faced just by doing these simple acts. In a way she was grateful. He was, in the end, making her less bored.

"I am sorry." He didn't sound sorry in the least. His voice was monotonous as always, although with her it was a lot less harsh and much more teasing sounding. Kagome could tell; she had had many years of practice to recognize the subtle differences.

She pouted, and then leaned back on her hands. "No Itachi…no I don't think you are." He looked at her with his hard eyes, analyzing her face. She let him, almost enjoying the probing of his endless obsidian orbs. "No matter…" she stated not to long after. She sat up, pulling her legs in so that they could rest against her chest. She drew her arms around them while she looked at her lover. "But I would like to know what kept you. I do worry."

The prodigy said nothing to her comments. Instead he looked away from her, his eyes focusing on a table across the way. It was clean for the most part. He moved toward the piece of furniture, while attempting to remove his restraining apparel.

Kagome saw the motion of his eyes and the movements of his body, and found her-self rising to help him. He allowed her to come close.

She stepped in front of him, head cocked to the side, gazing at him in wonderment. "So strong." She murmured her eyes alight with playful mirth. Slowly her hands slithered out and touched his chest. She drew her fingers over the front of his cloak, unhooking the parcel from around his neck. She drew it off of his shoulder, draping it over one of her petite arms. She stared at the black mass, her other hand nimbly picking at pieces of imaginary lint.

When she tired of this affair, and figured so did her Uchiha lover, Kagome threw the cloak onto the table. It landed as a disheveled heap of cloth, where one end was unidentifiable from the other. She smirked, before moving to stand behind her masked man.

Itachi watched her graceful body dance about his own, smiling inwardly to himself. She was an enigma. Even though he knew about her past – all of it – he still found her to be an intrigue. "Are we to play our game tonight?" He questioned, already knowing full well what her answer would be.

Kagome moaned for effect as she leaned into her lover's warm back. "I do hope so." She smiled deviously while memories of their previous encounters coasted through her thoughts.

Itachi smirked. He would admit he liked their game…very much. Smirking darkly, he went on to coax: "Then what has my pretty little fox been doing? Playing your devious and clever games?"

Kagome leaned farther into her man's back; soaking in the heat that he radiated. She hummed in agreement as she rubbed her cheek against him rhythmically. "I certainly have wolfy, though I have been bored lately. You came just in time." She licked her lips with the last statement, enjoying the slightly tangy scent permeating the air.

"Is that so?" Smoothly, Itachi stepped away from Kagome and walked the rest of the distance to the table. Placing his hands on the sturdy wood, he looked back over his shoulder. What he saw made him shudder in anticipation.

Standing behind him was his most favored of lovers. She was bathed handsomely in moonlight from her small bedroom window. She was radiant, absolutely gorgeous! Her aura glowed faintly. It was scarlet in color, which incidentally accentuated her rosy blush. She stood straight and strong - like a warrior, which he knew she was, or rather had been at one point in time.

Kagome restlessly posed in the middle of the room, her hands unconsciously rubbing down the side of her smooth thighs. This night she wore a sapphire blue satin night gown that stopped just above her knees. The only other article adorning her body was a small necklace. The necklace was in the shape of a crystal. It was purple, and what no one else knew except for Kagome, was that the shattered pieces of the Shikon were inside of it.

However that was another story wholly, tonight Kagome was playing out another. Tonight she was the conniving little fox. She no longer remembered her past life, instead finding it more appealing to push it to the back of her mind. Tonight she would fool around with her wolf. But right now she was waiting patiently; waiting for her wolf to make the next move…

And he did, just like every other night they were together.

Itachi was facing away from Kagome now. He was looking down at his own body as he slowly started removing his weapons. Sweetly and softly he spoke to her, resuming their fabulous little game. "Tell me…" he murmured, his kunai now lying on top of the table. "Where have you been my fox?"

Kagome smiled. "Here and there, but mostly in my meadow," she said languidly.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, and then glanced back over his shoulder. Kagome had not moved from her spot. He knew she was waiting patiently, but he was going to draw out their time. He always did like to see her squirm… "Which one?" he went onto say.

Kagome moved then, striding swiftly over to the Uchiha's side. "The one with the pond," she replied. By this time she had hopped up onto the table, and was sitting next to her lover's assortment of weapons. She would admit she liked the view better. She adored gazing at him from the front. He was so handsome, so strong, so…everything. She licked her lips again in wanting. She wanted him. She wanted him badly.

Itachi scanned his tricky fox's face. This part of the game was new; he didn't remember ever having this thrown at him. No matter! He would still play along. "Is that so?" He growled softly into her ear.

Kagome shivered from the gesture, leaning in closer to feel him beside her. Unfortunately, he took a step back, making her almost fall from her designated perch. "That wasn't very nice wolfy." She chirped indignantly.

"Have I ever told you I was nice?" It was rhetorical and so Kagome didn't answer back. "No I don't believe I did." He smirked, and his eyes crinkled with something unidentifiable. It was an emotion Kagome had not seen in his eyes before, and it made her shiver. She wasn't the only one making new moves and rules.

Slowly, like the predator he was, the Uchiha stalked over to Kagome. He was completely silent, as was she.

The miko watched him; eyeing his facial expressions and body postures with thorough eyes. He was teasing her - like he always did - but this was his more voracious side. This element of his personality was possessive – one that liked it his way or it was the highway. He was harsher, even running purely on instinct. She didn't particularly like this side of him, but it was a piece of him, and so she worshipped it with her attention like all the others.

"What has happened to my fuzzy-wuzzy companion?" She laughed out right, finding her comment more than just humorous. Apparently her 'fuzzy-wuzzy companion' did not.

He growled, and then stealthily pounced. He landed on her precisely as he planned. Playfully growling into her face, he reprimanded her saying: "Woman! I am no such thing!" She laughed at him, her eyes misting over with her mirth.

The two of them were currently on the floor, as he had made his little foxy fall from the table. And incidentally Kagome was now underneath his larger form. She squirmed in her spot, tangling herself further into his hold. "Off wolfy?!" She exclaimed softly, teasingly. She pounded her tiny hands against his chest while she went onto say: "I haven't told you everything I've done. Don't you want to hear? I've done quite a lot. Yes, quite a lot!"

Now she was playing unfair. She knew how inquisitive he was; after all he could never pass up knowledge even if he wanted to. Oh, the woes of being a curious wolf…! "I am…interested. What have you done my fox?" As he said this, he lifted himself off of her smaller figure, and moved over to lie beside her.

"Well…" she began, "…many things but, most importantly, I found this meadow…"

Itachi hummed, wondering what she was getting at. But he did not dare to interrupt. Kami forbid if he did! His lethal little fox could be quite vicious.

"…It had this pond…" Kagome moved on top of him, making him lay flat on his back. His eyes widened for a brief second, understanding dawning in his obsidian orbs. "…And, well, there were these fishies. They were gorgeous and so big too. They look absolutely majestic floating in their own liquid world…"

Kagome swiftly undid his upper garments, leaving his chest bear for her to see. Her sapphire colored eyes glistened faintly in the light as she took in the sight. He had many scars, but to her, these were strengths and they were beautiful. Leaning down, she licked at one of the white lines, savoring the taste of him on her tongue. She moaned, before resuming with her story.

"…Yet, there was this one…" She moved farther down his body, undoing the buckles and buttons that held his apparel together. "…It was the largest of the group, and the prettiest. But unfortunately for him I was hungry…" she sounded like she was whining, asking for forgiveness. Never would she take a life unwillingly. But the pitch of her voice was higher, telling him she was more excited than upset.

Itachi grew tense. She was the most devious of his lovers, and he adored it. When the cool night air hit his heated and hardened cock, he grew still. But he watched her, waiting and contemplating her next move. They had never done this one before, so it was new – though not totally unwanted. "And what did you do?" He smoothly replied.

She smiled and lent down closer to his growing erection. She blew on the tip, and then took one modest lick. "I'm not finished with my story wolfy." She teased, her warm breath brushing against him.

He shivered, growing still with every movement that she made. He didn't say anything to her comment; it would only halt her progress anyway. He did not want that! He wanted…no needed her to finish, now. Kami! He was so hard.

"…I watched him for a moment, enjoying his blissful and relaxed little dance. He was so beautiful, but I was tiring of simply looking. So I placed my paw in the water and waited for him to come closer…" Kagome grabbed onto his cock, with little care for how hard she was actually holding him. She tugged up once, testing. It felt wonderful, as his flesh burned and throbbed beneath her fingers.

The Uchiha prodigy was in heaven and he was in hell. She needed to finish…

"…He came to me, and I almost caught him, but he was too swift, and instead I almost fell in…" Itachi snickered. He was reprimanded when she removed her hand. He clenched his teeth, gnawing away. If she didn't hurry up, he would not be responsible for his later actions.

Glaring down at her partner Kagome went on to say: "…But I'm too smart. I figured out a way to get him. So now, instead of my paw, I placed my muzzle into the water and waited. He came…and I caught him up in my jaws…" As she spoke she proceeded to stroke his length.

Itachi arched his back in pure pleasure, growling faintly for Kagome to pick up the pace and squeeze harder. However, she did not. She removed her hand. But before the Uchiha could say something, she took him up into her mouth. She continued to lick him with her tongue, and bob up a down his length.

Itachi gripped at the floor, trying to find something to grab onto. When he could not find anything, he grabbed at her hair. It worked to his advantage, for he made her go faster, harder, and deeper. He made her take him all in, and she in return let him.

He grew more reckless and erratic when he began to reach his breaking point, but by this time, Kagome pulled away. The Uchiha snarled. He wasn't happy in the least.

"…I ate him up…" Kagome gushed gleefully, while licking her lips. "…But at this point in time I wasn't alone. My big bad wolf had finally arrived…"

"Damn right!" Itachi stated harshly, while grabbing up his foxy companion. He took her in his arms before throwing her over his shoulder with little care. He stood from their spot on the floor and moved over to her bed. He dropped her down onto the feather pallet haphazardly, and she bounced once from the momentum. However, she said nothing, instead smiling since she enjoyed the roughness.

They stared at one another for a long moment. And then finally after some time, Itachi pounced and landed on top of his fox. He grabbed her by the thighs and dragged her close to him. He hovered over her small body, gazing fondly at her swiftly rising and falling chest. Her breasts bounced whenever she breathed, and he found himself hypnotized by the simple movement.

Kagome sniggered at the look on his face. He noticed and grinned wolfishly back.

Teasingly, Kagome began to remove her satin gown, draping and undraping the straps from her shoulders. Mischievousness sparked in her eyes and she began to lift, even twirl her skirt to tempt her wolfy, but quickly – before he could see anything too appeasing – she would cover up again.

However, not to long after, Itachi stopped her jesting. With quick, jerky motions he helped her out of the sex-kitten robe. And when it was finally off, he attacked her stomach, licking and nipping at every abs muscles fervently.

Kagome moaned. She grabbed onto her lovers shoulders, her long nails biting into his flesh. He hissed, and nipped at her stomach in return.

The two tossed back and forth; fighting over dominance until finally Kagome gave in. she bared her neck to him, just like she had done long ago with Inuyasha. She missed those days of submission, but this new era could be even better sometimes. Her wolfy proved that theory.

Itachi smirked evilly at his victory, before flipping his prize onto her front. He kissed down her spine, and she purred with delight into the pillow. The Uchiha chuckled against her skin, enjoying himself. He was slowly torturing her. Or rather, he was making her squirm – his ultimate goal for whenever they met. He was unable to do so in their real lives or on the battle field, and so he liked to do it when they were consummating in the bedroom. Away from prying eyes, where they could finally be what they wanted to be.

The Uchiha bent over Kagome's tiny figure, one of his large hands on her shoulder blades, keeping her down, and his other at her clit. He rubbed her slowly, sensually. He adored the feeling of her supple lips between his fingers as he circled her womanhood. And he loved to hear the soft sounds she made when his cooled fingers came in contact with her warm and throbbing skin.

Kagome, on the other hand, was in heaven, right in front of the pearly gates, laughing blissfully because of the sparkling light. Kami her wolfy was amazing. He knew where she liked it best, and he had a way of touching her…. It was sensual but firm, sweet yet demanding. In all, it was thoroughly enjoyable.

"Shall I take you foxy?" Her Uchiha purred into her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. His ministration grew more insistent, and it forced her to bite down onto her pillow. She moaned her reply, hopping he would just get it over with.

"What was that foxy?" He rubbed her clit harder. She gasped from the sensation. "I don't think that was the answer I was looking for."

"Take me." She whispered, and when he removed his hand from her clit, she forced down her own urge to touch herself.

Itachi hummed against her skin, and planted a kiss to her shoulder blades. "What?" He intoned, kissing his way up her neck and to the sides of her cheeks. He licked her cheeks of the dry tears that stuck to her beautiful skin; enjoying the taste of her; enjoying the way she moved underneath him; enjoying his time. He hated to leave, but he would have to soon. Konoha nin would sense him, and it could endanger her. He needed to take her body, mind, and soul now. Or, he be damn, he would kill all of Konoha so he could spend the rest of the night with her.

"Take me!" she yelled.

"Who should take you?" Itachi was going a bit too far, but why not have a little fun before he had to leave.

"Damn the Kami!" She screamed into her pillow, as if trying to hide her words. "Take me wolfy!" Kagome finally screamed. She pushed herself up onto her arms and glared over her shoulder. "Take me Itachi." She said more softly, so only he could hear. It wouldn't do for all of Konoha to hear her, now would it?

Itachi smiled at his foxy lady, then with languid movements he grabbed onto her hips. Lifting his cock up to her entrance, he waited, drawing out the time just to make her annoyed. But right when she was to call out to him, he slammed into her. Without the notice she stumbled and fell into her pillows.

He let her become accustomed – once more – to his length. He could feel her cringing into the pillow, for her muscles were tense and she shivered every now and then. When he knew she was fine, he began to move unhurriedly inside of her. She was so wet, so silky, so elegant – like water. She was water, just as he was fire.

She felt great. Her tightness was hugging his hard cock perfectly, stretching and squeezing him with fervor. She was able to move with him, dance with him, easily and stylishly. He loved how they could keep pace with one another, as if they were made to fit.

Kagome pressed down against him, moaning and screaming with every hard hit he gave her.

Itachi slammed into her small hole, loving the clapping of skin every time he came into her. He forced himself to go fast, go hard. He was burning and rigid, and it was beginning to hurt. Even though he wanted to draw out his time, he knew he would need to finish up. He could sense that some of Konoha had noticed him. He could hear a few ANBU down the way, rushing to the Hokage's office. They needed their orders…he had little time.

He pushed into her, digging deep, search for the treasure he knew she had. Not only would it feel stunningly good to him, but she would be flying on a celestial cloud as well.

He reached that point, his cock delved deep inside of her. He pulled himself out agonizingly slow, making her whine and whimper. Her words were soft but he heard them, for she said: "Your time is almost up. Hurry my wolf; hurry before the hunters come to catch you." He growled, not happy, but he would finish up. And with that he became more frantic, pushing in and out, as if he were breathing into her.

The two of them were sweating profusely as well as panting. He was so close, just a little more….

And then he came inside of her; the release blissfully good to his and her senses. They sighed together as they slumped back onto the bed, their bodies thoroughly tired out.

Itachi kissed his fox's shoulder with care, with devotion, and with adoration. He would always come back to his fox, even though it was forbidden. They were two different people during the light of day. They could never be seen together. But during the night…during the night they could come back to one another, and enjoy their shared time.

Just as he was the wolf – the hunter – the evil canine…

…As she was the fox – the devious trickster – the liar and the good pet…

…As they were two different species…

…With two different lives…

…It seemed the most unexpected of things occurred. They were no fairytale, they were just two people…with two different interests…in two different circumstances…gaining a companion to release boredom.

And so, he left her there, vowing to return whenever he could.

And she lay in her bed, sleeping peaceful just as the ANBU men and women barged into her apartment, looking for something or someone.

And in the end, just as they would never expect a wolf to be with a fox, they would never…ever…know what had happened during that night.


End file.
